Nos Olhos
by Tecla SAP
Summary: O dia em que Lily viu James - e Snape - como quem eles realmente eram. James/Lily. TRADUÇÃO.


**Nos Olhos**

Lily Evans estava sentada no banco do lago, o castelo de Hogwarts atrás dela, o sol se pondo, os terrenos completamente desertos. Era só Outubro, mas a noite era fria e a maioria das pessoas ficaram dentro do calor do castelo. Lily queria pensar, ficar sozinha e pensar.

Em somente alguns meses, ela estaria deixando Hogwarts. Realmente deixando, indo para o mundo real.

E isso aterrorizava ela. Não somente porque, bom, ela não estava pronta para ser adulta e arranjar um trabalho e fazer todas as outras coisas. Não só porque ela não sabia que tipo de trabalho ela queria. Nem porque ela sabia que provavelmente perderia o contato com alguns de seus amigos.

Era porque o mundo real - o mundo mágico - era uma bagunça. Uma bagunça perigosa e cheia de mortes.

E isso chateava ela, demais, o fato de que às vezes ela pensava que seria fácil, seguro, se ela fosse somente uma trouxa.

Claro que isso era estúpido. Trouxas não estava mais seguros que bruxos. Na verdade, eles estavam correndo maior perigo, porque eles eram completamente indefesos contra magia, não eram?

Mas a ignorância era uma benção. O que eles não conheciam poderia machucá-los, mas eles não tinham que se preocupar com isso.

A verdade, era que Lily era uma nascida trouxa - sangue ruim, ela pensou selvagemente - e ela sabia que seria uma das primeiras a serem pegas.

_Grifinória_. Ela pensou miseravelmente. _Eu não sou mesmo corajosa._

"Oi, Evans." Lily congelou com a voz, então virou a cabeça devagar.

"Avery." Ela disse firamente, se levantando devagar e escorregando sua mão para dentro do bolso, fechando seus dedos ao redor da varinha. Ela mirou os Sonserinos dos dois lados de Avery, sentindo seu coração apertando com medo. E então ela viu o menino atrás deles.

Menino não era mais o termo correto. Ele era mais velho agora, todos eram. Não uma criança. Mas ele ainda era o mesmo que sempre fora, pálido e magro, os cabelos negros e gordurosos.

"Sev." Ela murmurou, seus olhos encontrando os de Snape. E então ele desviou o olhar, olhando para o chão. E ela sabia que ele não ia ajudá-la, não pararia os amigos.

Dor, ela estava destraída, e depois ela pensou que era sorte que a mira de Mulciber era péssima. Sua azaração passou ao lado dela, errando seu braço por um centímetro.

"Hey!" Ela puxou sua varinha de suas vestes, se lembrando que eram três contra uma, que as chances estavam contra ela.

"Hey - hey - deixem ela em paz!"

Era mais uma vez muita sorte que ela não fora a única que se virou com o grito - o momento de distração que teria custado sua vida se todos os Sonserinos não tivessem se virado também. Mas ela não pensou nisso, muito surpresa em ver James Potter correndo em direção a eles.

Ele disparou uma azaração enquanto se aproximava, acertando um dos Sonserinos - ela não sabia o nome dele, sabia? - fazendo-o cair no chão, inconsciente.

Ele os alcançou rapidamente, e se prostrou na frente dela.

"Deixem ela em paz." Ele repetiu, e Lily percebeu que ele estava servindo de escudo para ela, protegendo-a.

Ela tinha percebido recentemente que ele não era tão ruim quanto sempre achara que ele fora - ou ele não era tão ruim mais - e eles eram quase amigos, mas isso a surpreendeu. E, estranhamente, fez ela sorrir.

Então Mulciber tentou azarar James, e o sorriso sumiu. Ela deu um passo para o lado, em frente. Por mais que ele tenha sido legal, ela não ficaria atrás de James. Se ela não contasse Snape como um oponente - e ela esperou com todo seu coração que ela não precisasse contar - as probabilidades agora estavam justas.

A briga foi rápida, confusa, e terminou em segundos. Ela estuporou Avery - a primeira vez que ela tinha feito isso com uma pessoa real - e James fez alguma coisa com Mulciber que o fez rolar no chão, apertando o estômago e gemendo.

"Você está bem?" James perguntou, se virando para ela, preocupado. "Você foi acertada? Está machucada?"

"Eu - eu estou bem." Ela garantiu a ele. "E você?" Os olhos dela se viraram para a manga esquerda dele, onde o tecido estava rasgado e esfarrapado, pendurado do resto do robe.

"Eu estou bem." Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, e afastou os fios de cabelo do rosto dela. Então se virou para Snape e o rosto endurecido, a varinha em punho.

"Você - "

"James, não!" Ela disse rapidamente, agarrando o seu braço de varinha e tentando abaixá-lo. "Ele não fez nada."

"Exatamente." James murmurou, abaixando a varinha. "Como você pôde ficar lá e deixá-los explorá-la daquele jeito?" Ele disparou para Snape. "Você era amigo dela! Eu entendo que você decidiu que eles - "ele chutou Avery - "significam mais para você do que Lily significa, mas ficar ali, deixando que eles a machucassem - "

"Eu não me machuquei." Lily interrompeu.

"Esse não é o ponto. Você nunca se preocupou com ela?"

Snape não respondeu, só se manteve, completamente imóvel, cheio de ódio e desgosto, não todo direcionado para James.

"Eu nunca deixaria eles machucarem-na." Ele ronsou, mas ele não conseguia, não honestamente, garantir se iria ou não protegê-la, se ele ao menos tivesse a coragem de pará-los.

Ele encontrou os olhos de Lily novamente, dessa vez foi ela que olhou para outro lado, incapaz de encará-lo. Sem uma palavra, Snape se virou, andando para longe.

"Eu ainda não consigo engolir essa dele." James disse, o tom calmo com a intenção de acalmar os dois.

"Não." Ela murmurou, vendo ele ir. Quantas vezes ela olhou naqueles olhos? Quantas vezes ela garantiu a eles que eram melhores amigos?

Ela tinha pensado que conhecia ele, que o conhecia de verdade, e mesmo assim... ele era um estranho para ela agora. O Sev que ela conhecia, o garoto que ela confiara completamente, amado como um amigo, não era o mesmo garoto - homem - que estivera ali e deixara ela ser atacada. Os olhos dos quais ela tinha se desviado não eram mais os mesmo que ela olhara diretamente quando tinha onze anos de idade.

"Só por você." James disse baixo, assitindo a sombra de Snape ficando menor e menor.

"O que?"

"Você é o único motivo pelo qual eu não machucaria ele." Ele respondeu. "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso."

A visão dela ficou anuviada, seus olhos marejados.

"Não chore. Lily, não chore por causa dele." James disse fracamente - o que ele tinha que fazer? - e quando ela se mexeu para perto dele, enfiou a cabeça em seu ombro e envolveu os braços ao redor dele, ele a abraçou de volta.

Quase nas portas, Snape se virou e os viu, e seu coração se partiu. Ele tinha perdido ela, e não conseguiria convencer a si mesmo do contrário. Ele tinha a perdido, deixado-a escapar, e ele nunca a teria de volta.

Miseravelmente, ele se virou, continuou a andar, pensando vagamente que deveria falar para alguém sobre Avery e os outros. E ainda, ele não conseguia se importar que eles ficassem lá para sempre.

"Eu sinto muito." Lily murmurou, se afastando e fungando, evitando os olhos dele, um pouco envergonhada de si mesma. "Eu não pretendia... me jogar em você."

"Tudo bem. Não importa. Você está bem?" Ele disse isso tão ansiosamente que ela olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos dele. E ela viu, de verdade, pela primeira vez, quem ele realmente era.

"Eu ficarei." Ela murmurou. "Obrigada." Ela ficou na ponto dos pés, beijou sua bochecha, então olhou para ele. "Nós ficaremos bem."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Essa fic é uma tradução da fic _"In the Eyes" _da Jess.91. Traduzido por Marie. Eu adorei essa fic, espero que gostem. As reviews serão traduzidas e passadas para a autora xD


End file.
